


To Be Human

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hange spelled as Hanji, HangexAnnie, Hanji is Female, HanjixAnnie, Post Season 1 Anime, court trials, female Hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Power vanishes over time, and with it comes a vulnerability that Annie never wanted to feel. Her body was no longer able to keep stable within crystalline form. Faced with execution, she finds refuge within an unlikely foe. Titans and humans are two different creatures, but where does the fine line between a shifter fall? Annie needs to find the answer before it's too late.





	To Be Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hanji x Annie fic (and I will be spelling Hange as Hanji, and Hanji will be female for me because that's what my American ass is used to) so it might be a little weird. I'm not really going off too much except an idea provided by JesterEddin on wattoad which in the brief time I've known them, they are awesome! Check out their one-shots ^^
> 
> This is taking place at the end of season one of the Attack On Titan anime. Hopefully, this doesn't turn out too bad. On with the story!

The midday sun scorched the dry earth beating down with the force of a mighty stampede. The blistering air made everyone drained and everyone was indoors to keep cool in the Wall Sina spare barracks for where the Survey Corps was staying until Erwin finished up legal work, and Levi received the best proper care for his ankle despite his retorts. The capturing of Annie and her self-crystallization has been no more than a week ago. Hanji worked to study the crystal fragments that had fallen off in the precursor events trying to come to her own conclusions to her hypotheses and questions. The scuffle with pastor Nick had only pushed her further to gain information. She wished she could have been able to speak to Annie, to experiment on her, to know how different Titan Shifters operated.

Most of all, she wanted to know why.

Why join the Military Police if you were only going to attack the Survey Corps? Why come and attack Eren? Why kill all these soldiers? Why hurt them when you could have helped them?

These were all questions Hanji had and more floating in the air. It truly frustrated her watching as she produced more and more paperwork only to have it state back in a cluttering disarray.

"Squad leader Hanji! We've got a situation!" a voice suddenly called out interrupting her on a warm afternoon. Hanji looked up from her paperwork scattered all over her desk to see a frantic Moblit coming straight towards her.

"Ah, did my stink bomb finally go off in Levi's room?" she mused half-jokingly. The first day in Sina, she used the herbs only the inner walls had to make a huge fart bomb rivaling the power of eight grenades. Since Levi was away at the hospital on Erwin's orders, it was only a matter of time before he would have to sit down in his chair when he got back.

"The what? You left a— No, never mind. I won't ask. We have a larger more important thing to take care of. Remember how Annie trapped herself in a crystal and then we tossed her into the underground lab in Sina? Well, she got out," he explained.

"What?!" Hanji cried. "We have to get moving. We need to investigate her immediately. This could be a breakthrough for science, and she may provide us with the answers we seek. Pastor Nick had been less than cooperative in that sense. Let's go." She bolted from her chair sending parchments into the air which fluttered to the ground and dragged Moblit away. He stumbled about but eventually kept pace with his squad leader.

Meanwhile, the dark cold depths of the underground whispered around Annie as she sat on the floor surrounded by empty chains and shackles. Four bodies faced her, all fellow Military Police members she once stood alongside by. All four she had strangled when they reached out to grab her. She felt empty, void of anything with the only sound being the drip-drop of a leak which had begun to puddle. At that moment when she was about to be eaten, she could feel herself struggling.

Once, she thought that she was prepared to die, prepared to give everything up because she had died fighting, and prepared to die because her father's child had died a warrior. And yet, that small amount of fear had festered inside. She surrounded herself in a crystal because there was nothing there. She could hear nothing, smell nothing, taste nothing, see nothing, and most of all; she could feel nothing. It was serene and tranquil, a sense that Annie had forgotten existed. The tangible love she left behind would never return. For years, nothing existed except training to become chosen, and among the chosen, to become warriors. There was training, a mission, and hoping to become privileged by undertaking the most difficult mission on Paradis Island.

Subjecting herself to love, relaxation, or simply fun was not an option. Even her comrades needed to be out of the equation. Bertholdt's attraction to her or Reiner's envy would not shirk her from the mission. They were weak, and that was why they chose not to stand beside her. Trivial emotions led to death behind enemy lines.

So, why was she alive?

The sound of a metal door opening forced Annie out from her thoughts. Before she knew it, a figure rushed at her at an insane speed and smashed her head into the ground. A sharp pain seared her limbs as she suddenly found herself gagged and disabled, her eyes coming face to face with an omnidirectional maneuvering gear blade.

"Morning, sunshine!" a cheerful voice greeted. "Sorry about the little cut, but it's just a small precaution we need to do. It'd be very troublesome for me or my colleague if either of us ended up like those bums over there. After all, you are the one that killed them. Isn't that right, Annie?" The strange woman cackled venomously, and Annie came to understand who was standing before her; this was Hanji Zoe, the genius scientist of the Survey Corps. Annie tried to struggle but found a new chain was being wrapped and securely tied up. She felt like a dead pig being hoisted up for a spit roast the way Hanji manhandled her.

Annie tried to struggle but found she quickly grew tired. As if a wave of fatigue cast over her body, his vision faded to blur and then darkness.

Hanji turned around when she found Annie suddenly limp in her arms. Beyond the steam that was rising from Annie's gradual healing, she could see the girl had passed out. Normally, she would stop to check but she had to get out of the laboratory quickly and back to her own quarters behind Wall Rose. The main campus for the Survey Corps laid on the edge of the second wall in order to be closer to the Titans as well as furthest away from the higher-ups. Moblit shuffled outside nervously as Hanji quickly leaped into the carriage. She instructed him to ride quickly. They both secured the doors and closed the curtains before Moblit pulled on his hood shielding his face.

In a way, he knew this was technically kidnapping but any progress towards ridding the Titans was enough to convince him to go through with Hanji's plan. Hanji held Annie upright but low enough her body could not be seen and her muscles wouldn't be sore. She propped Annie so her head was nestled against her arm and Annie's rear end sank to sit between Hanji's thighs. Cradling nearly like a child, Hanji made sure Annie had enough room for her legs to release tension and stay relaxed when they reformed.

By the time they reached the facility, Annie was whole and breathing soundly. Hanji bridal carried her in but when she reached her room, she froze. Leaning there sternly against the frame of her bed was Erwin. She winced and softly laughed.

"Hah, fancy seeing you here," she began. However, Erwin was not amused.

"Sina is in hysterics thanks to you. An order has gone out and that Titan is to be executed in Sina before the court. You have to bring her back," he explained. Hanji's eyes widened and she rapidly shook her head.

"You can't! I need her for research. You know as well as I do that the threat of the Titans grows with each day. Fear recourses through the people every day. Even with Eren, we can only go so far. Annie will allow us to be even closer to finding our answers," she retorted. "Just go and convince them to spare her. With her personality that we've seen, public indecency and punishment won't ride well like it did with Eren, but I'm sure you can figure something out."

"Hanji, I'm afraid I won't allow it. With the current state standing, it is as follows: Eren is our ally. But, that Titan is our enemy. We will not subject ourselves to her abilities in our endeavor." Hanji set Annie down on her bed as Erwin moved aside but still stood firm watching Hanji's movements.

Suddenly, Hanji lunged forward and slapped Erwin across the face sending him stumbling. He shouted and covered his face as blood dripped down from his nose.

"Annie is not only a Titan. She is also a human. Don't ever fucking call her that again as if she isn't a person. She has a name so you better damn well use it," she spat. "If you're so high strung about Annie, then I'll go and talk to Darius Zackly myself." Erwin scowled and began to stalk out of her room.

"You always were stubborn, Hanji. But, you will see the error of your ways," he warned. The door closed behind him in a resounding snap which seemed to lull a certain figure away from the guise of sleep. Hanji faces Annie as she groaned and opened her eyes. The previous events seemed to rush up with her as she took in the clamorous untidy surroundings. Hanji grinned and held out her hand.

"Welcome to the Survey Corps. I'm Hanji Zoe, squad leader, and your current guardian; albeit, that is self-proclaimed," she said with a nervous laugh. "As of right now, I hope you won't turn into a Titan. Apparently, people are trying to kill you. Again. Although, I promise I'm not apart of the guys chasing you this time." Annie shirked away.

"You should just let them. I have no intention of fighting anymore," she muttered. Hanji blinked in confusion before she pulled up a chair and sat backward so she leaned onto the back towards Annie.

"Everyone keeps fighting for life. That's a given fact whether you acknowledge it or not," she pointed out. Annie glanced at Hanji perplexed by her words.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Suddenly, Hanji lunched forward and covered Annie's mouth and nostrils. Annie tried to move away, but Hanji trapped her arms and pinned her body with her thighs. Annie struggled and wriggled but Hanji wouldn'ti let up. When it seemed like she was about to pass out, Hanji released her and went back to her original position leaning over the chair. Annie exhaled and inhaled sharply taking in as much air as she could.

"What the hell was that for?!" She shouted as she rubbed her arms working out the raw skin slightly coated in a rosy blemish.

"Just proving a point," Hanji answered. "You see, even though you couldn't breathe, your body still functioned and created carbon dioxide from the remaining oxygen. The first thing you when I let go was breathe out, was it not? Your instincts are to live even if you wanted to die. You didn't tell you body to keep making carbon dioxide. That was entirely yourself and your subconscious; all bodily functions that you use whether you know it or not." Hanji's words seemed to strike a bell inside Annie as she understood what Hanji had said. But was her life really that valuable?

"What if I'm not exactly inclined to give you information? What will you do then?" she inquired. Hanji shrugged.

"Well, I, for one, will not hand you over just so you can hang yourself in front of the public eye or get sliced and diced by one of us. Bringing you here was already commitment, and I don't relinquish my projects that easily," Hanji answered with a grin. "Besides, you have a lot to atone for. If we can't get information out of you, we could use you. We know how to defeat you now. We did it once, and we can do it again. However, all that can come later." Hanji's grinned slowly turned into a frown. She stood up and walked over to the window where she saw Erwin saddling up a horse. She knew the man would follow through with his statement. It would seem she would have to report to the court officials soon. "My first battle will be vouching for your life," she said to Annie. "No doubt, the summons will come for you and I tomorrow. I have a believe that everyone deserves to live. Besides, you're going to have to let me experiment with you at least a little. A dead Titan shifter isn't as fun as a live one. I trust you don't have any complaints."

Annie shook her head and said, "I can't go back home at this point. I'd be killed or shunned at the least. I don't care what you do with me here. I'll listen to you, but I do have one request."

"And that is?"

"Eren Yeager. He and I need to speak about the others. I don't want to help the others anymore. There is nothing left, and they know it as well. Before something worse occurs, I need to warn him," she said ominously. Hanji narrowed her eyes, curious but relented to let it go.

"That can be arranged," she said. "Well, it's no use worrying about what will happen. Are you hungry or anything? You can't leave at the moment, but I'll be up writing the report for a little while. I'd hate for you to be bored while in my company. Or any games? I could get a string, and you could play with cat's cradle." Annie huffed and turned away in embarrassment suddenly feeling bashful by the offer. Hunger hadn't even been a thought that traversed her mind.However, her stomach had other plans as a low rumbling filled the quiet room. Hanji chuckled and winked at Annie before putting a finger to her lips.

"Squad leader privileges: I can snag some grilled meat or cheese for you if you'd like," she added. Annie beamed at her statement and cleared her throat.

"Can you make a cheeseburger?" she slowly asked. Hanji grinned and ruffled Annie's hair before walking away. She was shocked to find it extremely soft but made no note of it except a mental one.

"Leave it to me!" she exclaimed.

The next few hours drifted from day to night. With the appearance of food, Annie was much more comfortable. She ate with a ravenous appetite and then found herself absorbed in some old books Hanji had lying around. The Survey Corps soldier found it amusing, and in a similar occurrence to Eren, Hanji saw no monster; her eyes only saw a girl who was still learning about the world. And yet, Annie had done so many things and committed numerous traumatic atrocities. But now, she was nothing more than a child in an adult's disguise. What mattered now was letting her be the curious child every human possessed. She was not a soldier, a Titan, a monster, a murderer, or anything else. She was a person of her own will and desires.

Hanji was determined to make sure Annie was safe with her own two hands even if she had to vouch with her own life on the line  just like she did every single day. Life was short, but the hope for humanity was a dream Hanji was willing to die for. Be it enemy or ally, Annie deserved to live to see that world just as any of them had the right to.

Being on the wrong side of humanity doesn't make people any less human. Making good or bad choices was enough proof to show you were alive.

Hanji found herself working away with paper after paper being written and piled up. She would bring every scientific reasoning possible, every moral argument, and every solution she could think of to fight for Annie's custody. Her battle was against the council and Darius Zackly, a man who could murder with a single word. However, she grew tired and gradually slumped closer and closer to her desk.

A small thump room away Annie's attention. She saw Hanji softly snoring against her desk and decided to move away the papers so her drool would not drench the brittle parchment. As she did, she was surprised to see how intricate Hanji's notes were. Plans for experimentation from the theories she had to the implementations were well thought out and analyzed. It was implausible to Annie why Hanji would go such lengths, but a part of her was grateful. She felt that she could trust Hanji despite her knowledge to keep away from anyone who would bind her away from her mission. But without the mission, or rather failure, she had no need to rely independently on herself. She found herself fond of the eccentric woman.

The wind kicked up and plastered itself onto Annie's face rousing her from her thoughts. The warm night was enough for her, but Hanji sat by the window with the breeze blowing in. It couldn't be closed no matter how much she pulled. To settle, Annie grabbed a blanket from Hanji's bed and draped it around her. She wanted to wake Hanji and ask her to come to the bed, suddenly craving warmth of another person. But, she knew Hanji needed to rest as much as possible.

Was that position really that comfortable?

Annie sighed and dropped the thought. She hoped Hanji didn't mind her sleeping on her bed too much. With the soft wind and painting of moonlight filling the room, Annie fell into a warm slumber.

When dawn broke through the surface, Annie and Hanji were both awoken by a crude knocking at the door. Hanji immediately bolted up and swung the door open nearly bursting the wood of its hinges. A Military Police soldier was nervously sweating and handed Hanji a small envelope.

"Y-You've been summoned, Ms. Zoe," he said. "A carriage awaits outside for you and... T-That thing." Hanji scowled and raised a fist to smash his face into the ground, when Annie caught her arm before she swung. Hanji turned only to see Annie shaking her head. The messenger fell back in shock before scrambling to his feet and running away back to the comfort of his carriage.

"Let then say whatever they want. Their perspective of who I am is different from yours. Don't cause more trouble than it's worth. With the Military Police, you can't do what you want and standing down against your superiors and each other is how they survive," Annie said. "We have a court to be at, don't we?" Hanji sharply exhaled but nodded. She swiftly cleaned her glasses before snagging the papers from her desk.

"You're right, Annie. Let's head out. And one more thing: don't worry. On my honor as a Survey Corps soldier, I won't let you die," Hanji promised. With that, they both boarded the carriage much to the messenger's dismay and rode back to Sina. The trip was mostly peaceful, and soon, the roads paved way from open fields and roads to tall city structures built in pristine white marble. The court house was one all to familiar to Hanji, and she solemnly led Annie in.

As per conduct, she had no choice but to cuff Annie and walk her to the center room escorted by four guards. Once Annie had kneeled and had been properly secured to the podium, Hanji took in her surroundings. Erwin stood off in the crowd with a few other select members of the Survey Corps. Nile had his squanders present as well alongside Pyxis with the Garrison. Prude wrinkly business men whispered adamantly among themselves. But, above the all was none other than Darius Zackly holding a disdainful gaze down at her.

He called court to order and addressed everyone in a loud thunderous voice.

"We will now commence the trial of Annie Leonhardt with superior judgement by all branches of the military and the upper Sina council. As a collective body, we will decide upon her execution or her survival today," he explained. "With the current standings, she will be sentenced to death. However, Hanji Zoe, Survey Corps commanding officer and head of research; Commander Erwin Smith has informed me you have vouched for the Titan shifter they call Annie Leonhardt who infiltrated the Military Police, sabotaged the Survey Corps, and was responsible for the death of numerous people, both soldiers as well as the innocent. Is this information correct?"

"It is your honor," Hanji answered dryly. There was gasping and mild chatter among the crowd, however were silenced with a tap of Darius's hand. The military head nodded and wrote down some notes before continuing.

"I see. Then, without further ado," he said. "Please proceed with your defense."

"It is open by now that Annie is responsible for many offenses," Hanji began. "While I do not condone her behavior and actions at this time, she has been peaceful over the last 24 hours and maintained a neutral stance against all opposers. Upon waking up from crystallizing herself, she has made no hostile movements aside from those who kept guard during that time. Rather than remove her completely as an abhorrent terrorist, her capture will prove useful to our conduct and research. The Survey Corps stands for the very definition of freedom from the walls. To make it this far into our ranks with no indication up to now, it is apparent Annie has information that we need—"

"So, let's just torture her through interrogation and then be rid the demon," one of the higher ups said.

"Silence!" Darius scowled. "I apologize on behalf of my colleague. Please continue." Hanji gulped and pushed up her glasses.

"Yes, as I was saying, Annie has information that we need, and it can be obtained through peaceful norms. I believe that in observing her and keeping her under watch just as we are with Eren will prove beneficial. Through Eren, we were able to leap great bounds in our knowledge. With both Annie and Eren, I believe there is more we can understand from the biological and pathological components which connect them between human and Titan to the measures to which we must meet to counteract various types of Titans. However, I understand that Captain Levi cannot and will not keep watch over both shifters. As such, I volunteer myself to be Annie's overseer." Hanji placed her arm at her chest and looked straight at Darius with a salute. "I rest my case, your honor." Darius nodded and proceeded to call the jury together.

Annie could only watch as the group of people would now decide her fate. Despite her will to stay resolute in being lost to fate, she could not help but feel scared. Fear coursed through her veins for the first time in a long while. Hanji was right. She didn't want to die, and she didn't want to be handed over to die in an exhibit for everyone to see. She sniffled slightly and knew she would cry soon.

All of a sudden, she glanced up and saw Hanji holding a peace sign behind her back. A wave of calmness and reassurance wafted over Annie. She blinked away the tears and knew where her path had led her. She had to trust Hanji with every cell in her body to make it through.

A few minutes passed before everyone returned to their seats, all looking down from the above. Darius Zackly cleared his throat before he stood up.

"Hanji Zoe," he stated. "Upon considering our current circumstances and withholdings, a two-thirds vote has been abstained. Annie's execution has been relinquished and you hold all rights her life and stability. You have permission to detain her of your own accord. However, just as with Eren, we expect monthly reports. The jury has been adjourned and dismissed!" Hanji left out a sigh of relief as she turned back to Annie with a grin. Immediately, she freed Annie from the bindings and hugged the girl in a tight hold.

"I told you we could do it," she mumbled into the crook of Annie's neck. The blonde blinked away teardrops before she curled her own face into Hanji's jacket.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much, Hanji." The brunette giggled and pulled away.

"I guess you could say this is a branch change. Welcome to the Survey Corps, officially," she said with a wink making Annie blush and hide her face behind her hands knowing she was burning up. Before the two could walk out, a cough interrupted them.

Hanji and Annie turned to see Erwin awkwardly shuffling his feet. He held out a hand to Annie.

"It would seem I was wrong," he said. "For what it is worth, I now welcome you wholeheartedly. We started off on the wrong foot, and I apologize for that. And so, I am Erwin Smith, commander of the Survey Corps and Hanji's superior. If anything happens with her, please inform me. I understand Hanji can be overwhelming with her experiments. I will overlook your past crimes for the time being, however I will warn you now. Do not try to cross any of us, for should it become necessary, every single one of us will hunt you down."

"I understand, sir," Annie politely replied. Hanji just scoffed in disbelief.

"My experiments are completely fine," she sneered. "Annie and I are gonna have lots of fun together. Now let's hurry!" Erwin rolled his eyes and waved them off.

"I have some other matters to discuss so you can both return. I'll make the announcement of the new arrangements tomorrow morning," he said. "Good day to you both." With that Hanji began to drag Annie down the corridor back outside.

Suddenly, Hanji paused and shoved Annie into the shadows. Annie blinked profusely feeling shy against the sudden closeness. But then, she froze as soft lips found her own. Annie gasped, and Hanji took the chance to push her tongue against the other. Annie melted and felt her knees give out leaving her nestled in Hanji's arms. As the scientist pulled away with a shit eating grin, Annie flustered about.

"W-W-What was t-that?!" she stammered. Hanji winked and began to walk towards the carriage.

"That was the first experiment," she said. "The DNA of another person lingers during kissing for at least an hour. So I'll be analyzing this on our way back." Annie grew slightly infuriated but was too embarrassed to do anything about it. Instead the words that left her mouth made even her ears grow a pink tint.

"I don't mind if you want to do more on the way back too..." Hanji  only pecked Annie on the cheek before walking her to the vehicle.

"I would most definitely love to, Ms. Leonhardt," she cooed. "Because I think I love you."

Just as they were about to board, a putrid smell gravitated towards them making them gag. Confusion clouded Annie's eyes when Hanji began to cackle. She glanced backwards and saw why.

A livid little Levi was racing towards them covered in a olive green substance with two blades in his palms. The two scrambled in, and Hanji hollered at the driver to get the horses moving. As the carriage raced off, Hanji and Annie laughed as the small midget man was left behind in the dust.

For once, Annie felt content with the joy she felt and leaned into Hanji as they made their way to Wall Rose. Perhaps living wasn't as bad as she thought. She knew  affirmed deep in her heart that being here with Hanji was the right choice.

And Hanji knew that saving Annie had opened a doorway. She was a key to the mankind's revolution and a love that she herself didn't know. However, she was willing to endeavor for the unknown will always remain a mystery until curiosity brings forth knowledge and wisdom.

Experiencing these things and being able to carve emotions out of them was what it takes to be human.

**Author's Note:**

> Over 4,000 freaking words man. This one shot, this ship, WAS INSANE. I'm very pleased with the turnout to say the least, and god I wish there was more of this ship now. It's one I never considered previously, but I grew invested as I kept writing. Originally, I planned on making this about 1,000 words. As you can see, THAT WAS VERY MUCH EXCEEDED. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Please comment, and let me know what you thought ^^
> 
> For updates for any of my other stories, follow me! If you wanna chat (which please do I love to talk xD) message me on Instagram ;)
> 
> Username on insta is actualserpex
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
